


So the World Changes

by happyeverafter72



Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: A surprise arrival at Baker Street changes Holmes and Watson's lives forever.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	So the World Changes

The day began quite ordinarily. Holmes and Watson were at breakfast when a frantic knocking sounded below. They heard Mrs Hudson open the door, then she gasped.

“Mr Holmes,” she called, “you need to see this.”

He shared a puzzled look with Watson, then went down. “What is it, Mrs Hudson?” he asked.

She stood to one side. “See for yourself.”

On the top step was a baby, swaddled in blankets and lying in a basket. It was asleep, heedless of the noise of the street. A note lay atop the blankets, which Holmes took up. It was addressed to him. He opened it and read the contents.

_ My dear Mr Sherlock Holmes, _

_ This is Lottie. I cannot afford to leave my employment, but neither can I stay and support her. I am leaving her to your care because I know you are a kind man and can afford to give her a good life. Please love her as I would have done. _

_ Yours, _

_ Aggie _

He sucked in a breath, then released it slowly. “Bring her in,” he said.

Mrs Hudson was confused by all of this but knew better than to question him. “I shall prepare some milk for her,” she said. “We really ought to get her somewhere warm.”

Holmes shook himself from his reverie. “Thank you, Mrs Hudson. I’ll take her upstairs.”

He took the basket from Mrs Hudson and ascended the stairs. To say that Watson was surprised when Holmes re-entered the sitting room would be  an understatement.

“Whatever is going on, Holmes?” he asked in bewilderment.

Holmes handed Watson the note. “It would appear that an opportunity has arisen for me to make amends to Aggie,  Milverton’s housemaid.”

He placed Lottie, in her basket, upon the settee while Watson began to read. He sat down beside the basket and regarded the sleeping baby. He was terrified, it couldn’t be denied. He didn’t know how to take care of a child and he was very grateful he had Watson by his side to figure it out with.

“This will mean quite a change,” Watson said, cutting across Holmes’s thoughts. He moved across to the settee and took one of Holmes’s hands. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Holmes looked up at Watson and shook his head. “No, but nor is any new parent. I shall need you more than ever, my dear.”

Watson flicked a small smile. “We’ll manage the best we can. Together.”

Mrs Hudson entered the room, ending the moment. “I have the milk, Mr Holmes,” she said. “Do you need anything else?”

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson,” Holmes replied. “I wonder whether you could use your excellent resources to find us a crib and a pram.”

“Of course,” she responded with a nod. “I shall do my best.”

She exited, leaving Holmes with the bottle of milk. He was hesitant, worried about doing something wrong.

“Will you tell me what to do, John?” he asked.

“Of course,” Watson replied. “Give me the bottle while you pick her up.” Holmes did so. “You need to support her head.”

Holmes nodded. He picked Lottie up carefully, nestling her head in the crook of his arm. She stirred and looked up at him.

“Hello, Lottie,” he said softly. “I’m going to be your daddy. What do you think of that, hm?”

She screwed up her face and began to cry.

“Try her with the milk,” Watson said, passing Holmes the bottle.

Holmes offered the teat to her, tilting the bottle gently. “Come on,” he urged. 

She stopped crying and started to suck. After gazing down at her for a few moments, Holmes looked up at Watson, smiling and feeling ridiculously accomplished.

“First hurdle overcome,” Watson said softly.

Holmes nodded.

Lottie finished the bottle surprisingly quickly. They changed her afterwards, having found some cloths stashed in the bottom of the basket. Then, clean and with a full stomach, she fell back to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holmes soon found that nights were the hardest. Every couple of hours, Lottie would wake and either he or Watson would have to go through the ritual of feeding, changing and comforting her. On the third night after she had arrived, Holmes was just settling back down into Watson’s arms after putting Lottie into her crib when she began to cry again. Not a full-blown cry, rather the grizzling noise which Holmes had come to realise meant she wanted affection. He groaned. 

“Do you want me to go, Sherlock?” Watson asked.

“No, that’s alright,” Holmes replied, pushing himself up. “You get some sleep, John. I’ll take her into the sitting room.”

He slipped his dressing gown on, then went to the crib. “It’s okay, my angel. Daddy’s here,” he murmured as he picked her up. “Shush, Papa’s trying to sleep.”

Rocking her gently and making soothing noises, he left the bedroom. The sitting room was suffused with the glow of the streetlamps through the blinds. He turned the gas up to give a low light, then sat down on the settee. He cradled Lottie against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat. This seemed to soothe her.

“I know it’s horrible that you don’t have your mummy anymore,” he said softly. “But you have me to be your daddy. And you have Papa. We’ll be a family, you’ll see. We’ll look after you.”

When he stroked her downy cheek with his forefinger, she raised a tiny hand to grasp it. Her grip was strong and reassuring. He sighed a little, then began to sing softly.

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.”


End file.
